


Come What May

by FeralScribe



Series: Moulin Rouge AU [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Love, M/M, Oral Foreplay, True Love, do not copy to another site, dual perspective, widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralScribe/pseuds/FeralScribe
Summary: Molly and Caleb have snuck away to the Dragon, the structure on the Cabaret of Curiosities' grounds designed for romantic rendezvous, so Caleb can prove to himself that he can overcome his anxieties about sex and finally be fully intimate with the man he loves.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Moulin Rouge AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556368
Kudos: 56





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> In the interest of keeping the main fic rated M, this is the first of the Explicit scenes to be posted off to the side but still connected to the main story. It takes place between chapters 17 and 18.

Caleb was beyond nervous. He almost felt drunk. His head was spinning from how fast his heart was beating. Molly’s heart was racing as well. He hadn’t expected this so soon. Wanted it, yes, but he thought the distance between them would make Caleb yearn for something more romantic, not… _this._

And yet when they were alone in the Dragon, both doors locked and the balcony curtains drawn, Caleb once again let his hand wander to Molly’s cock. Gods, he had been thinking about Molly’s cock so frequently this past week. The moment he had learned he couldn’t have it — or any of Molly — for an indeterminate period of time, suddenly he wanted nothing more. Now he had it, had Molly, had time and privacy to do whatever he wanted.

He just wished he knew exactly what that was.

Molly stripped immediately. He brought Caleb’s hand back between his legs to feel how excited he was. He was purring like mad. He kissed Caleb with subdued passion. Caleb responded by parting his lips and inviting Molly’s tongue to come and play. Molly accepted the invitation with glee. He didn’t unleash his full lust. Caleb was only just getting comfortable with this and while Molly could certainly give him a night he wouldn’t forget, if it was unforgettable because Molly triggered a panic attack he would never forgive himself. Therefore he stuck with things they had done before, but an inch further.

Caleb undressed more slowly. He thought of all the pictures they had shown him, the snippets of writing he had been allowed to read, and while those thoughts unfortunately included what they did to him when it became clear he liked what was in front of him, he still tried to remember every detail, every word. He panted into their kiss. His own arousal was like fire. Molly burned hot against him. Caleb grabbed him by the back of the head, holding himself in place as well as holding his beloved.

Somehow they made it onto the bed. Both had been moving towards it yet at the same time they had been so concerned with their hands and tongues they hadn’t really paid much attention to their feet. Molly let Caleb take the lead, as always.

Except Caleb asked, “How… How do you like to be… uhm…” His face was a shade of bright red that made his eyes look more crystalline. “F-Foreplay,” he stammered. “What should I do?”

That was usually Molly’s question. Sometimes he got the information from Gustav beforehand, sometimes he asked the client directly, and on rare occasions the client asked _him_ , only for Molly to turn it around and remind the client that it was their money so they got to decide. There were things he hoped clients would do, but he was also good at getting himself worked up if whatever they were doing didn’t quite get him there. In this moment, the situation itself was arousing. Caleb wanted him. Caleb _had_ wanted him, for days. Molly kissed him. “I trust you,” he said. “But um… use your mouth. And… stroke my tail, up towards the base, but be gentle.”

Caleb nodded. “What about… erm…” His thoughts struggled to be heard over the voices screeching at him that this was unnatural, filthy, _sick_. He pushed them aside to think of Astrid, even though that hurt as well. He remembered how it had been when they made love. “Lubricant?” he asked. “And… handtowels? Perhaps?”

Molly nodded. “We have those.” He kissed Caleb hard and deep. Some clients didn’t even think about lubrication. Already Caleb had proved himself a better partner than any of them. Getting what they needed would be awful, because it meant going back down the stairs to the set of drawers where they kept everything. He had the urge to flip Caleb onto his back, throw Caleb’s legs up over his shoulders, and show him what a forked tongue was capable of, but he hadn’t had a good fuck in so long and he was aching for Caleb to fill him. He gave Caleb a dozen parting kisses then leapt down to the drawers to gather up anything that might be useful, including a spare set of horn caps. He accidentally grabbed the one Jester made for Marion, and the two seconds it took him to swap them for the correct set felt like an hour of desperate fumbling.

Caleb sat on the bed, gazing towards one of the erotic paintings on the wall without truly acknowledging its existence. It was just what his eyes had landed on as he stared in disbelief at what was happening. He had wanted this for over a week now, had almost been driven to touch himself just thinking about it. The asylum had beaten the self-disgust into him too deeply, however. It was all he could do to keep himself from constantly apologizing to Molly for not being more attractive or more well-endowed or more competent in bed, even though he hadn’t yet had the chance to find out if he was competent in the first place. It had been so long since Astrid. That felt like another life entirely, and in a sense it was.

Molly returned with the stoppered jar of lubricant, a few fresh rags, and a device that looked too much like a syringe for Caleb’s comfort, even though instead of a needle it had a blunt nozzle at the end. “W-What is that?” Caleb asked.

“This?” Molly asked, holding up the syringe. “It’s a lubricant applicator. Helps to get it in deeper than most fingers can go.” He noted how uneasy Caleb’s expression was. “We don’t have to use it though,” he said. He took it and placed it on the floor where Caleb couldn’t see it. “Applying it by hand will still work.” He kissed Caleb with a purr. “I take it I will be on the receiving end this time?”

Caleb blinked. “Oh. Er um… If… If you would prefer. I…” He glanced at Molly’s mostly-erect cock. “I am… curious, though…”

Molly stroked Caleb’s hair. “Darling, I speak from experience when I say that trying to take a tiefling’s cock your first time receiving during sex is… perhaps not the best thing for you right now. Later, when I have more time to prepare you, absolutely. Unfortunately, we did sort of sneak away from a party at which we were both guests of honor to do this so we don’t have the _most_ time on our hands…” He pressed their foreheads together. “But I still want this to be special. You’ve earned it.”

“ _Wenn du sagst._ ” Caleb wasn’t sure he had even earned Molly’s attention, let alone his affection and care. The thought of submitting to Molly aroused him, but Molly had a point. Even though the ridges on the underside of his cock were pliable, they were pointed like broad arrows and Caleb imagined he would be extremely sore after even a few minutes of friction from them. Someday.

They lay side by side, touching and kissing until Caleb was fully comfortable. Then Caleb rolled Molly onto his back. When Molly had requested that Caleb use his mouth, it had reminded him of a passage they had made him read at the asylum. It was vivid in his head because he had been so caught up reading it he hadn’t even noticed how flushed and hard he had been getting until they dumped the ice water onto his lap. He knelt between Molly’s legs and scooted back so he could pick up one of Molly’s feet and kiss the top of it. He kissed his way up Molly’s leg towards his stiffening cock. Molly watched in awe. He hadn’t expected Caleb to take initiative like this. Some clients had been enamored with his feet, so when Caleb kissed it he wasn’t surprised, but then Caleb kept going and Molly’s heart raced faster and faster the further Caleb went.

_Grigor caressed the warm wet cloth up the outside of Kynesh’s dark slender thigh as he continued his trail of kisses. Kynesh chuckled. “Do you intend to wash me with your lips and tongue as well?”_

_“I intend to savor the taste of you before I wash it off,” Grigor replied._

_Kynesh’s chuckle blossomed into laughter. “After a week of travel, I am sure I taste of nothing but sweat and dust.”_

_“And yet to me you are sweeter than all the honey in all of Tal’Dorei.” Grigor smirked, his green eyes dancing in the firelight. “One part in particular is always a treat I will savor.” He stroked the cloth up to Kynesh’s hip so he was better positioned over the ebony pillar that rose from the patch of white hair, like a tall oak emerging from a moonlit cloud. “This I will gladly wash with my lips and tongue…”_

Caleb remembered the passage well, and yet the voices that had scorned him when he first read it were fading from his mind. He felt echoes of shame and self-loathing, but he was getting caught up in his newfound lust. The doors were locked. They were alone. If anyone did manage to break in, Molly would protect him. Caleb remembered the way Molly had sounded when he first found out what the doctors at the asylum had done. He would fight for Caleb, and that made Caleb love him all the more. He wanted Molly to know how deeply he felt for him. Poetry could only say so much. There were things his body needed to say. Thanks to Molly, it had found its voice again.

Molly purred and moaned as Caleb kissed his inner thigh. His lips were soft and his beard provided an oddly pleasant texture. “Darling that feels incredible,” he said. He swallowed. “A-And, um… quick question?”

Caleb lifted his head, but not by much. His eyes shone with adoration and need. “Yes?”

“How much do you want me to talk? That is, would you rather I be quiet so you can think or do you want me to give you feedback on everything or…?”

“Oh, um…” Caleb rubbed Molly’s leg pensively. “I would at least like to know when I am doing something wrong, but I erm, I would also appreciate being told when I am doing something right, so I can remember for later.”

Molly smiled. “I will _definitely_ tell you when you’re doing something right. I get the feeling that if I only spoke up when you did something wrong I wouldn’t have much to say.”

Caleb smiled in return, albeit more bashfully. “I will do my best.”

“I know,” Molly said. He stroked Caleb’s hair. “You’re already off to a good start. Your best is more than adequate.”

Somehow those words of praise were even more arousing to Caleb than the gentle caresses Molly had given him earlier. Molly grinned. Caleb was blushing harder. He stared at Molly for a moment, then slowly lowered himself back down. Molly’s heart galloped in his chest. He hoped Caleb was about to do what he desperately wanted him to do.

Caleb did not disappoint. Though he hesitated for a brief second, he dipped his head to lick Molly from base to tip. Molly gasped and dug his fingers into the sheets. “Th-That’s good,” he stammered. “That’s _very_ good.” He curled his tail around Caleb’s chest and stroked the back of his neck with its tip.

It had been many many years since Caleb had pleased a partner like this, although this was completely new, in a sense. He had used his mouth on Astrid, and she had used hers on him, so in the back of his mind he remembered what to do. The tail made things interesting, though. He slid his hand under Molly’s ass to massage the base of it, as Molly had requested. Pleasure leapt in Molly’s stomach like a hot stone dropped into water, except with gravity reversed so it was falling up towards the stars. He purred and moaned simultaneously, turning every exhale into an aroused trill.

Then Caleb licked Molly again. This time he went slower to press his tongue into each ridge it passed over. When Molly had first let him feel them, he had only been hard enough for them to be noticeable, and they had given way easily to light pressure from Caleb’s fingertips. Now Molly was stiff as bone. The ridges were still a little pliable, but though they were only as thick as the delicate chains Molly wore from his horns sometimes, Caleb could not get them to lie flat against the solid muscle. That didn’t stop him from trying.

Molly noticed Caleb was experimenting with his ridges and didn’t mind in the slightest. Caleb could do whatever he wanted with that soft strong tongue of his. Molly often wondered if all the hours Caleb had spent reciting poetry had acted as exercise for his lips and tongue, honing them until they were deft and powerful. It certainly seemed to be the case. If Caleb kept this up, Molly might actually reach his climax without needing to do anything himself.

But Caleb had other things he wished to do while they were alone, and someone could come looking for either of them at any minute. He took the jar Molly had brought and scooped out some of the thick slick substance it contained. He spread most of it on himself, but then he massaged the rest onto Molly’s hole. Molly clenched his fists into the bedsheets again. “One at a time,” he panted. “B-But I think I’ll only need two.” It might not be enough to fully prepare him for a cock like Caleb’s, but he, too, was aware that this could be cut short and he needed to feel Caleb inside him for a moment at least. He was used to concealing limps and discomfort after sessions.

Caleb nodded. He slid one finger in as far as it would go. From the material he had read in the asylum he knew vaguely what he was searching for. In addition to coating Molly’s insides, he probed and prodded until he found the hard knot hidden behind the soft wall. Molly hadn’t expected Caleb to go straight for it, or even know it was there. He tensed in surprise. When Caleb withdrew and looked at him apologetically Molly shook his head and moaned for him to continue.

“Sh-Should I add the other fff-finger as well?” Caleb asked. It was all he could do to keep from trembling. Nothing bad had happened. He was enjoying himself. Molly seemed pleased. He was excited and nervous and the sounds Molly made only spurred the heat of arousal in his core.

Molly nodded. “Go for it, love.” He swallowed thickly. “Fff _uck_ , you are _definitely_ doing everything right so far.”

 _So far_. Anxiety cut through Caleb’s delight. He pushed it aside. Molly would tell him if he needed to change what he was doing, and he would do it. He had almost no chance of being the best sexual partner Molly ever had, but he could try to at least not be the worst. He wriggled a second finger past Molly’s rim. Molly reflexively spread his legs wider and whined needily. Caleb stroked Molly’s tail with his other hand soothingly. It only made Molly whine and purr harder. He pressed his tail into Caleb’s touch. Caleb smiled. He _was_ doing things right.

Molly’s cock throbbed, demanding attention. “Do you mind if I touch myself?” he asked.

Caleb simultaneously felt excited by the thought of watching Molly play with himself yet guilty because perhaps Molly needed to because Caleb wasn’t pleasing him enough.

But Molly continued, “Hhhn… if only you had a tail, you could do three things at once. I don’t want you to stop but… but _fuck_ I need this…”

“I’ve got you,” Caleb assured. He leaned down to kiss Molly’s twitching cock. Molly gasped and let out the breath with a long low moan. Caleb licked and nuzzled Molly somewhat clumsily as he pet his tail and fingered him.

After a moment Molly gently cupped Caleb’s cheek to lift his head. The faint pupils in the center of his eyes were blown wide. The familiar red was vivid around the edges, but at the middle they shone like the rising sun, like brilliant stars brought down from the heavens in perfectly cut ruby vessels. “Are you ready to be inside me?” Molly asked. Caleb should take this at his own pace, but Molly was getting desperate. There would be time to get each other off with fingers and tongues later. He didn’t know when those times would be, which meant he needed to experience everything Caleb had to offer here and now while he had the chance.

Caleb’s cock ached. He hadn’t allowed himself to be this hard for years. In the asylum, they had put him in a room with a window facing the hallway so he couldn’t get off in private, lest he do so while thinking about something forbidden. He earned the right to be in a room without windows after a few years, but his attempt to end his life put him right back in one where he could be observed at all times. Even now he habitually looked up to see if anyone was watching him. It was just the two of them though. He could do whatever he wanted. And gods, what he wanted most of all was to make love to this beautiful tiefling who somehow loved him back. “Yes,” he said softly.

Molly took one of the cloths he had brought and cleaned off Caleb’s fingers. He felt empty without them, and yet he was overflowing with adoration. Caleb truly did fill all the places he hadn’t known were still blank. Joy had made Molly’s life feel full, but it had been missing this special kind of love, stronger than the kind he had for his friends, his rescuers, his family. He wondered if something would happen when Caleb was finally inside him, like a magic that would fuse their souls together for eternity. He never liked thinking about eternity. The present was so much easier to handle. He wouldn’t mind an eternity with Caleb though, especially if he could feel like this again once in an age. He lay back, legs apart, and beckoned Caleb to him.

Caleb was burning red from the top of his head all the way down his chest and at the end of his cock. His heart pounded like a snare drum. With Molly’s help he eased into the tight ring he had lovingly stretched. They both inhaled sharply in unison. The pleasure, the _rightness_ of it all overwhelmed Caleb. He froze for a moment as his mind tried to catch up with the racing whirl of sensations in his body.

The brief vacant expression didn’t escape Molly’s notice. “Caleb?” he said, stroking Caleb’s hair back up behind his ear. “Are you alright?”

Words were difficult. Thought was nearly impossible. The only thing Caleb could muster as a response was poetry, his usual go-to for calming his harried mind. There was one in particular he had been working over for the past few days. “O-Oh… e-eyes…” he stammered.

Molly frowned in concern. “Eyes?” Was Caleb worried someone was watching them?

Caleb swallowed and let the poem flow off his tongue.

“ _O-Oh deep red eyes_

_As thick as blood._

_Oh deep red eyes_

_I can’t get enough._

_Oh deep red eyes_

_How softly you look upon my form…_ ”

Molly’s heart burst in a climax of its own. He brushed his knuckles across Caleb’s cheek. He smiled. “Go on,” he urged quietly.

Caleb nodded. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and continued.

“ _Oh deep red eyes,_

_M-My calm in every night's storm._

_Oh deep red eyes_

_My darling dear,_

_Oh deep red eyes_

_There will b-be nothing in this world fff-for you to fear._

_Oh deep red eyes_

_I love you so._

_Oh deep red eyes_

_I’ll never let you go._ ”

This was definitely a first. Molly hadn’t quite felt their souls fuse together when Caleb entered him, but when Caleb finished the poem he felt his love for him radiate like a prism struck by a direct beam of sunlight. He threw his arms around Caleb and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Caleb flailed from the sudden grapple, but he soon recovered. “Sorry,” Molly panted, each breath rumbling with purrs. “I just… That was… _fuck_ , Caleb, I love you.”

Caleb smiled and kissed Molly a bit more gently. “I-I am glad you enjoyed it. It’s… not done yet, b-but it helped with the um… nerves.”

“That’s good.” Molly caressed Caleb’s cheek. “How are you doing, by the way? If this is too much for you we can stop.”

It was definitely a lot for Caleb to process at once. Aside from the tight heat of Molly around his achingly hard cock, despite not truly hearing the usual voices or scorn and anger Caleb found himself tensing out of habit for when they came back. The part of him that was afraid begged to leave and hide in his room until the shame naturally dissipated. But he was determined. He had made it this far. He simply needed help going beyond this. “I am… managing.” He took a few deep breaths. “I-I-I uhm, know I sh-should be moving now, b-but I…” He chuckled nervously. “I am a little lost.”

Molly smiled sympathetically. He could only imagine what must be going on in Caleb’s head, the conflict between his desires and the decade of conditioning. If it could make him forget how to do something as simple as how to thrust his hips, the poor darling must be at the end of his rope. “It’s like a dance,” Molly said. “You put one hand here…” He guided Caleb’s arm to tuck under his head and help him brace himself against the mattress. “…and your other hand here…” He placed Caleb’s other hand on his own cock. It throbbed in Caleb’s palm. Molly swallowed thickly. “Then I put my hands like this…” He gently held Caleb, one hand on the small of his back and one on his wrist between them. “And we move together, except we make our own music.”

Caleb’s pulse thudded in his ears. The music had already started with heavy timpanis. He let his fingers slip between the ridges on Molly’s cock. Were it not for the way they pointed up slightly along the center, his fingers would nestle in the gaps perfectly. “I was… heh, never the best at dancing…”

“Don’t worry,” Molly said, gently caressing Caleb’s thigh with his tail. He gazed up at Caleb with soft encouragement. “I’ll lead.”

Caleb prayed he would never awake from this dream. That’s what this had to be. He had read a particularly vivid and beautiful passage during “therapy” and it had colored his dreams when he huddled in his cold creaky bed at the asylum. They would find him the next morning, unresponsive with a contented smile, and he would be far away from their cruelty in this impossible fantasy. But Molly’s touch felt so real. It made Caleb feel more real than he had in ages. He was in love, and in bed with the most amazing man he could have ever imagined he would meet. Most amazing of all was that Molly loved him back and had stayed with him as he learned to be real again. Then Molly hooked his legs around Caleb’s to anchor himself and pulled himself up into a gentle thrust. Caleb nearly wept from the sheer pleasure of it.

Molly moaned with a deep trilling purr. It didn’t matter if he had to do all the work, it was worth it to have a cock this magnificently proportioned inside him. Though he cringed when he recalled how he had forced himself on Caleb, knowing now how upsetting it must have been for him, Molly thought often of the first time he touched Caleb’s cock. He had been so excited to play with it and get Caleb off so “the Gentleman” would be pleased enough to invest in their show. The real Gentleman was a bit of a disappointment. He could never fill Molly like this, never hit so many shining points at once and make him feel bright and glorious like this. But what set Caleb and his cock apart from the Gentleman, from any client Molly had ever been with, was how much Molly desired _all_ of him, not just his cock or his money or his company for a single evening, _all_ of him. When he moaned Caleb’s praises it wasn’t his usual empty platitudes. He meant every word. And he knew that every sound Caleb made was genuine too, with real feelings behind them, even if he was too far gone into arousal to articulate anything properly.

Caleb gradually came to his senses. Though his head still swam with thoughts that had no words and starlight with no sky to hold it, he could at least tell which direction was up. “I-I-I…” he stammered. He swallowed and took a few deep breaths. “I don’t want to do _nothing_ fffor you.” His eyes rolled back and he moaned as Molly pulled him into another thrust.

Molly had to take a moment of his own to put a sentence together. “Do you want to know what my tattoos taste like?”

Caleb furrowed his brow. “D-Do they taste different from your normal sk-skin?”

Molly grinned. “Why don’t you give them a lick and find out for yourself?”

“…Oh. Oh! _Ja_ , _ja_ of course.” Caleb lowered himself to nuzzle the crook of Molly’s neck. He traced the line of a feather with his tongue. Whether it was just because Molly had put the idea in his head or if the tattoos really did have a distinct flavor, Caleb could swear there was something more delectable about them. He licked them with a broader stroke to get a better taste.

Molly’s cock throbbed in Caleb’s hand. The warmth of Caleb’s soft yet firm tongue filled him with the same sensation he got when he stepped into a hot bath. “Ohh, Caleb, darling, that’s perfect, keep going...” He started to guide Caleb’s hand up and down his shaft, nice and easy so Caleb could get used to it. Caleb let Molly control his movements, but did his best to adjust his grip to squeeze towards the tip and release on the way back. Molly was once again astonished how good Caleb’s instincts were. If he didn’t know better he would think Caleb had faked his entire tragic backstory just to garner sympathy, but no one would want to even pretend to have the life Caleb had had. Molly was more than happy to turn Caleb’s luck around and give him whatever he needed. The fact that Caleb was apparently more adept at returning the favor than Molly expected was a delightful bonus.

Caleb continued licking and nipping at Molly’s neck. He knew Molly would tell him if he was doing this wrong, but at the heart of his arousal was anxiety that the texts and illustrations they had shown him at the asylum had maladjusted him. After all, not everything in fiction is plausible, or even sensible. Some of the things he had read seemed downright uncomfortable. But Molly had said he wanted Caleb to use his mouth, and Caleb could feel Molly’s purring under his tongue. He drowned out the whispers that were filtering back into his mind by listening intently to Molly’s every moan and gasp. Perhaps he could study the pattern of them to learn which sounds Molly made when he was most pleased.

“Ahh- _nh!_ ” Molly writhed and his eyes grew wide. In his explorations, Caleb had hit a particularly sensitive spot below Molly’s ear. Few people even thought to kiss him there because his horn was mostly in the way, but he had been tilting his head while Caleb tasted his tattoos and it had given Caleb better access. He panted and purred. “ _Caleb_ ,” he pleaded.

When Caleb pulled back to make sure he hadn’t done something wrong, the two of them made eye contact and realized at the exact same moment how lovely the other was. Molly’s pale pupils were like the moon when it shines during the day, faint yet distinct, and his lavender skin was flushed fuchsia which made the deep color of his hair and horns appear richer. Caleb was likewise more rosy than usual, but it only reminded Molly more of sitting on the Dragon’s head to watch the sunset, admiring all the shades of red and gold and every beautiful color in between, except two perfect gems of daylight sky had remained in Caleb’s eyes. Their hearts leapt at the sight of each other. In that heartbeat, the rest of the world didn’t exist. There was no Gentleman, no Cabaret, no asylum, nothing but them and their love.

“Caleb,” Molly repeated with softer desperation. “Kiss me.”

Caleb couldn’t deny those eyes, those lips. He kissed Molly with passion he could never have learned from books or illustrations. Not even the countless poems of romance and courtship could have prepared him for this. He came to Zadash to find love that would be his inspiration, his salvation. What he had found was a miracle. Without thinking, his hand stilled on Molly’s cock as he took the lead from his beloved and thrust into the welcoming warmth of Molly’s body.

Molly gasped. He dug his fingers into Caleb’s back. It would leave a mark, but Caleb never broke the kiss. Molly hummed an apology then moaned against Caleb’s lips for more. Caleb hesitated, but not because of the pain from Molly’s nails. He had expected there to be pain. He hadn’t expected himself to be so bold, even for that one second. His heart thumped feverishly in his chest. It had been years, but he had had quite the carnal appetite in his younger days. The actions of sex were as ingrained in him as the knowledge of how to read and write. Just because he had been out of practice didn’t mean he had forgotten; all of that was simply in a room of his mind that had been locked. Thanks to Molly, he had the key again, and he could do what the voices in his head had tried to keep from him. Caleb plunged his tongue past Molly’s lips. He tangled it among the forked tips of Molly’s tongue and continued his thrusts.

In the brief moment of Caleb’s hesitation, Molly worried that Caleb had hit his limit. He was about to ask if Caleb would rather take a break when suddenly Caleb was kissing him deeply and fucking him with a fervor that had him lightheaded. He purred with pride. Caleb had found his confidence. Even if it only lasted until they were both spent, it was a huge step forward for him. And that aroused Molly more than he knew how to say. Caleb was no long stroking him off, but he didn’t need it. The sweet stimulation of Caleb’s thick cock inside him and the dancing flames of passion in his core were enough for him. He wrapped all five limbs around Caleb and simply enjoyed all Caleb was doing, whimpering and moaning encouragement so he wouldn’t stop.

But without his fear holding him back, Caleb felt himself approaching climax much too quickly. He paused, buried to the hilt in Molly. “I-I’m sss-sorry,” he stammered. “I’m a— about to—” He pressed his forehead to Molly’s shoulder and swallowed. “I don’t want it to end. I’m sorry. I— I don’t th-think I can hold on mm-much longer.”

“That’s okay,” Molly panted. “That’s okay. Do what you need to. Don’t worry about me.” He clenched around Caleb, causing Caleb to inhale a shuddered gasp. “This is all for you, love. You can take care of me next time. Go on.”

Caleb whined in half-hearted protest. Then a knock of fear struck him with the reminder that someone could discover them at any moment. Better to finish early than never at all. He pushed that worry aside to focus on the fiery tempest tightening in his belly. Molly helped however he felt he could, flexing his hips to squeeze Caleb with every thrust, caressing Caleb’s inner thighs with his tail, murmuring encouragement and affirmations to him.

It worked. Caleb nearly didn’t make it to his climax because it was so beyond anything he had felt in over a decade that he almost couldn’t handle it. But Molly was there guiding him through it. The orgasm hit him like an avalanche that shook the world around him. For a moment he was overwhelmed with love and pleasure. So much came rushing out of him he feared that it might somehow hurt Molly. His vision faded to the afterimage of fireworks and stars. Molly’s voice and gentle hands brought him back.

“Gods, _Caleb_ ,” Molly exhaled. “Have you been holding that back all this time? Darling, how did you _walk_ with all that?” He giggled and rubbed the shaft of his tail against Caleb’s balls. They did feel a little smaller, or so he thought. “That must feel _much_ better, right?”

Caleb nodded mutely. He lowered himself on trembling arms so he wouldn’t flop heavily onto Molly’s chest. He pressed his face into the curve of Molly’s neck and panted to catch his breath. Little electric tingles coursed through his body, down to his fingers and toes, and his cock twitched with a few last pumps into Molly’s already flooded hole. He was afraid to pull out, but as he softened the sensation of pressure was simply too much for him. “I— I have to— to— remove myself…” He swallowed. “I’m nervous.”

Molly chuckled. “Nervous?”

“Nhh… It’s going to make a mess…”

“Ah.” Molly groped around the bed for one of the rags. “It’s alright, you made sure we were prepared.” His own cock was leaking precum, weeping for someone to continue touching it, but it could wait another ten seconds while he adjusted the rag under his hole. “There, it should be fine now.”

Caleb carefully pulled out, but the feeling of cum suddenly rushing out of Molly onto the rag startled him a little. He chuckled at his own skittishness. After a few breaths to collect himself, he wrapped his hand around Molly’s cock and resumed stroking it. “Now it’s your turn, _Liebling_.”

Molly felt hollow without Caleb inside him. The stimulation of his cock distracted him from that feeling immediately. He wasn’t quite ready to climax yet. However, he wasn’t that far off either. “I just need to look into your eyes,” he said.

Caleb frowned in confusion. “Is… Is that all?”

“Should be.” Molly cupped Caleb’s cheek. “They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, so if I look long enough maybe I’ll catch a glimpse of yours. That will be such a gorgeous and awe-inspiring sight that I’ll probably burst the moment I see it.”

Caleb blushed. He closed his eyes and pressed into Molly’s palm. “I do want to touch you, though.”

Molly smiled. “I never said you couldn’t. But I want to be looking in your eyes when I finish.”

“O-Okay then.” Caleb let Molly handle himself. He was exhausted from the force of his own climax. There would be another chance to get Molly off all by himself. His mind was adrift in love, far from his anxieties, and he was fine with Molly taking over if it meant he would reach this state of bliss with him sooner.

Molly got a little more lubricant from the jar. He kept his eyes on Caleb’s as he furiously stroked his cock. He could feel that magic he anticipated earlier, the kind that bound his and Caleb’s souls together. Gazing into Caleb’s beautiful eyes he sensed a part of himself floating up into them as an equal part of Caleb’s heart and soul poured back into him. This was the man he loved. This was the man he wanted at his side for the rest of his life. This was something he had never known he needed, but now that he had it he never wanted to be without it. The thought that this had opened a new door into a deeper, more intimate relationship between them fueled the passion and pleasure swirling inside him. He purred with a gentle whine of need.

Caleb had a strong urge to kiss Molly. His tongue yearned for its partner. Molly had asked to look into Caleb’s eyes, so Caleb stayed where Molly could see them. He thought back through all the material the asylum had presented him with for something he could do. Balancing himself on one arm, he ran one hand up Molly’s chest, deliberately brushing over one dark purple nipple. Molly’s breath caught in his throat. He swallowed and nodded. Caleb smiled. He massaged the nipple in small circles with his thumb. Molly panted and pumped his cock faster.

“T-Tell me the poem ag-gain,” Molly stammered. His whole body shook from the effort of chasing his climax. “Please.”

Caleb licked his lips. “ _Oh deep red eyes, as thick as blood…_ ”

Molly moaned. He kept it quiet so it wouldn’t drown out Caleb’s words. The blood rushing in his ears was already making it hard to hear. Caleb recited with more confidence this time, and all the while he toyed with Molly’s chest. Molly was almost there. Like climbing the hill on the Festival roller coaster, about to reach the top and get swept up in the ride itself, he saw his peak growing closer in his mind’s eye. Caleb finished the poem and it was right there.

“C-Caaaleb I’m— Hhh _anh!_ ” A few more strokes, tail pressed flat into the mattress and eyes locked on Caleb’s, and Molly came in a spectacular spray across their chests. Some landed on Caleb’s arm, which startled him once again and caused him to let go of Molly’s nipple. It was for the best; Molly feared the stimulation would have been too much. He relaxed into the bed, panting and purring. “Thank you,” he sighed, utterly spent and content.

“Thank _you_ ,” Caleb replied with a proud grin. He had done it. He and Molly had made love for the first time, and both of them had finished. Love overcame him and he dove down to kiss Molly with passionate glee.

Molly chuckled and kissed Caleb back. “You did so well, my Sunshine,” he said. “Are you alright?”

Caleb nodded. “ _Ja_ , I um… I don’t really… hear anything. F-From them.” He gestured to his head. “All I can think about is you.”

Molly beamed. “Well, do you think you can think about wetting one of these rags so we can get this cleaned up before it dries?”

“Of course,” Caleb said. He couldn’t stop smiling. He was exhausted and his heart was still racing in his chest, but damn it, he was happy. His legs ached when he crawled over to get the rags and hop off the bed. Molly gave him an encouraging pat with his tail, though, and Caleb found the strength to stand on his own.

However, when Molly tried to push himself up he felt an odd tingle ripple down from his head down to his fingers and his elbows gave out. He slumped back onto the bed with a soft “ _Oof!_ ” He was dizzy. It wasn’t the first time sex had left him lightheaded but this was different. He decided to close his eyes just for a moment until it all went back to normal…

Caleb swung open the waist-height painting that revealed the hidden sink in the wall. He had been quite impressed when Molly had first shown him this, especially since the piping went straight down the Dragon’s foreleg and helped keep the whole structure stable. Caleb wished he could have been here when this was built so he could see how it was all put together, but that was even before Molly’s time. He wet the cloth Molly had given him, wiped himself down, then rinsed it off so he could do the same to Molly. Molly was lying flat on the bed, chest rising and falling gently. He looked so lovely, almost like he was sleeping.

“Sh-Should I um… also get between your legs?” Caleb asked.

Molly didn’t answer.

“…Mollymauk?”

Silence.

Caleb sat on the bed beside Molly. “Molly, are you alright?”

Molly stirred. His eyes fluttered open. He smiled up at Caleb. “Yes?”

Caleb sighed in relief, though part of him remained tight with worry. “You didn’t answer me.”

After a second of hesitation, the corner of Molly’s lips pulled up into a cheeky grin. “Well, isn’t it obvious?”

Caleb frowned. “Um… no?”

Molly’s grin widened. “You fucked me senseless.”

“I— Oh.” Caleb chuckled. Of course Molly would make a silly little joke like that to help put him at ease.

Except it wasn’t a joke. Molly didn’t know why he had blacked out for a few seconds. He told himself he must be very tired and in need of a good night’s rest. He would tell the Gentleman so if he came back in the mood for anything beyond pleasant conversation. Caleb didn’t need to know, though. He already had so much on his mind. Molly put his arms behind his head, inviting Caleb to clean up the pearly rivers on his lavender skin.

“I’ll get my privates if you’d prefer,” he said.

Caleb nodded, cheeks turning rosy again. “Er um… _ja_ , this time, at least.”

When they were both tidied, Molly gently pulled Caleb into an embrace on the bed. Aside from the strange dizziness, he did feel airy and bright and he wanted nothing more than to hold his beloved so they could float together, sunshine and starlight in the dawn sky. Caleb was equally eager for intimate contact after that experience. His heart had only slowed a little. So many feelings and emotions continued going off in his mind like fireworks. Having Molly to hold onto was grounding and made him feel safe and secure.

“Thank you,” Caleb murmured.

“Thank _you_ ,” Molly said. He kissed the top of Caleb’s head. “You did so well. I’m proud of you, darling.”

Caleb beamed. Molly’s purrs rumbled in his ear, as well as the tiefling’s own quickened heartbeat. Caleb loved listening to the soothing percussion. It took him a moment to realize it was all he could hear. The voices in his head had nothing to say about this. They were stunned to silence. Caleb was getting stronger than they were. Maybe, with Molly’s help, someday they would leave him in peace.

Molly felt better with every moment he had Caleb’s warm weight on his chest. He tucked a bit of fluffed hair behind Caleb’s ear. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too, Molly.” The words felt so right, like birdsong in the morning or the patter of spring rain on his roof. Meant to be, right where it belonged, just as he belonged here in Molly’s arms. He closed his eyes and said those perfect words again. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The story will continue back in the main fic with chapter 18.


End file.
